


Scarlet

by solipsial



Series: SASO 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsial/pseuds/solipsial
Summary: Hitoka is a knight in shining armor





	Scarlet

The fruit weighs heavy in her palm, bright blood red sparkling in the suns rays that shine through the trees above. Kiyoko eyes the apple, carefully rolling around it in her hands, taking in the perfect shape and color that appear far from natural but delicious. 

Given to her by a traveler passing by, telling her that she looked hungry after her long day of travel. Kiyoko of course knows better than to take food, or anything, from strangers, but her food stash has already run out, making her nearly famished and anything will do at this point. Plus the villages nearby had all proven to be kind, with no sign of anyone that would do her harm.

She lifts it to her lips, biting into the juicy fruit that tastes sweeter than anything she's ever tasted in her life, before falling from her hands.

And then everything goes black.

\-----

Hitoka's hair and dress bellow behind her, wind roaring in her ears as she forces her horse to go as fast as it can. 

The forest is dense with trees and fauna, the leaves above blocking most sunlight from entering, making it hard to maneuver and to see what's ahead.

 _What if I'm too late?_ Hitoka worries herself ragged as she surges ahead, sent by reports of a young woman having gone missing after being met by a mysterious salesman that no one knew.

She knows without waiting for details that it's Kiyoko, no one else would be out traveling in this area, only an outsider would allow themselves to get lost in the nearby forest. 

Kiyoko had just been to her own village, her own home, just a few days before. The daughter of nobility, but nothing like the aristocrats Hitoka had met before. A beautiful and fair woman, kindhearted and giving, supposedly traveling in search of ways to better help the country's people. From the moment she saw her, Hitoka was filled with admiration.

It was only by the good graces of fate that Kiyoko gave her the time of day. Patiently allowing Hitoka to stumble across her words as she attempts to string sentences together, responding with her own soft words and laughter like a chime in a spring breeze.

Hitoka's heart soars at the very sight of her, at the sound of her voice and the endless depths of her generosity. It was only by Kiyoko's own persuading that Hitoka is allowed to be her personal guard for her short stay in the town, protecting her, but more importantly being with her.

Allowing Kiyoko into her own home, eating her food, enjoying her company until she had to leave all too soon, back to her adventures far away from this place, where a dark feeling was forming in Hitoka's heart at the realization they would probably never meet again.

But after hearing the news, Hitoka had sent out without a second thought, not even bothering to don on her armor or to receive official orders by the guard, to begin looking for her.

It's quickly beginning to feel hopeless, her heart sinking as the sun sinks further beyond the horizon and painting the forest further in darkness, still miles spread ahead of her to search. Hitoka could stop to camp, start her search again in the morning, no doubt accompanied by dozens of other soldiers and guards, but by then Kiyoko could very well be dead if she wasn't already.

Until suddenly, she spots a splash of color among the forest floor, unmoving and lifeless, Hitoka feels her blood run cold.

Galloping close enough to see the form of a girl, skin pale and hair black splayed around her, dress covered in dirt and a bitten apple off to the side. Hitoka jumps off, rushing to her, relief and terror coursing through her body at recognizing her. She presses her hand to her skin wrist, skin cold but pulse beating faintly underneath.

She lifts Kiyoko up, careful to be gentle, hefting her up and onto the saddle of the horse. The nearest village is still a long ride away, will she even make it till then?

Tears of frustration and fear begin to fall down Hitoka's face, staining her clothes and running down Kiyoko's face beneath her. Hitoka reaches down to brush them away, caressing her face, nearly flinching away at the increasingly freezing skin.

The slightest motion catches her attention, making Hitoka's breath catch in her throat as Kiyoko's eyelids flutter open, eyes tired and unfocused but still as beautiful as she remembers.

Hitoka feels herself beginning to smile uncontrollably, beaming at the girl beneath her in unbridled relief and happiness. 

Realization begins to dawn on Kiyoko's features, focusing on her surroundings and Hitoka's face and the hand against her cheek.

Slowly, gently, she intertwines her fingers with Hitoka's own, smiling softly and Hitoka feels herself crying again, but this time tears of happiness find themselves staining their skin.


End file.
